House of Mouse
'''House of Mouse '''is an american television is spin-off Mickey Mouse Works. Characters * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Roxanne, Ludwig Von Drake, Pete, Chip 'n Dale, Scrooge McDuck, Pluto, Mike, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Huey Dewey and Louie, Gus Goose, Magical Mouse, Mortimer Mouse, Humphrey in the Bear, J. Audubon Woodlore, Brownstone National Park Bears and April, May and June * Snow White and the Seven Dawrfs: Snow White, The Prince, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey, The Evil Queen and Magic Mirror * Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Blue Fairy, Figaro, Cleo. Johan Worthington Foulfellow, Stromboli, The Coachaman, Lampwick and Monstro * Fantasia: * Dumbo: * Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Mrs. Rabbit, Faline and Ronno * Cinderella: * Peter Pan: * Lady and the Tramp: Lady, Tramp, Tony, Joe, Peg, Trusty, Jock, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am * Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Maleficent, Diablo and Flora, Fauna and Merryweather * The Jungle Book: Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Shere Khan, Kaa, Monkeys, Colonel Hathi and * Robin Hood: * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, Christopher Robin, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, Roo and Gopher * The Little Mermaid: Princess Ariel, Prince Eric, Flouder, Sebastian, Ursula, Vanessa, Chef Louis, King Triton, Scuttle and Max the Sheepdog * Aladdin: Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie's Lamp Genie, Abu, Jafar, Jago, Magic Carpet, The Sultan, Rajah and The Cave of Wonders * The Lion King: Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Scar, Zazu, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Shenzi Banzai and Ed. * A Goofy Movie: Roxanne Episodes Series One # The Stolen Cartoons # Big Bad Wolf Daddy # The Three Caballeros # Goofy's Valentine Date # Timon and Pumbaa # Jiminy Cricket # Unplugged Club # Gone Goofy # Rent Day # Donald's Lamp Trade # Donald's Pumbaa Prank # Thanks to Minnie # Pluto Saves the Day Series Two # Daisy's Debut # Goofy for a Day # Clarabelle's Big Secret # The Mouse who Came to the Dinner # Max's New Car # Everybody Loves Mickey # Max's Embarrassing Date # Not So Goofy # Where's Minnie? # Super Goof # King Larry Swings in # Ladies' Night # Dennis the Duck Series Three # Suddenly Hades # Pete's One Man Show # House of Crime # Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation # Donald and the Aracuan Bird # Goofy's Menu Magic # Music Day # House of Scrooge # Donald Wants to Fly # Dining Goofy # Chip & Dale # Humphrey in the House # Ask Von Drake # Salute to Sports # Pluto vs. Figaro # House of Magic # Mickey vs. Shelby # House of Turkey # Pete's House of Villains # Pete's Christmas Caper # Clarabelle's Christmas List # Snow Day # Halloween With Hades # House Ghosts # House of Genius # Mickey and The Culture Clash The Films Movie * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Mickey's House of Villains (2002) Category:TV Shows Category:ABC Category:Toon Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney's One Saturday Morning Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:CBS